Deafs doorstep
by Hakuba
Summary: Rena is deaf and Chung, her little brother has been looking after her for a long time. I'm sure that the pun of the title will give away the story.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Elsword

Enjoy. and please mind that all my stories are sad.

Deafs doorstep

Chungs P.O.V

With that I grabbed my sister's hand gently, and walked out of the hospital. Ever since that incident happened my sister, Rena has been deaf.

_Flashback_

_The house erupted into flames and Rena was still inside it. _

"_Rena!" I cried out. _

_I pushed past the firemen trying to stop me. I ran into the flaming house searching frantically for my sister. "RENA!" I shouted again. I ran up the crumbling staircase and ran into my sister's room. I tried opening the door, but it would open. I threw my whole body against it over and over again. Slowly my vision started turning black. Rena was under the bed sobbing, until she saw me walk in. "Chung?"_

_I smiled weakly. "Sis…"_

_Next thing I knew I fell to the ground._

_End of flashback_

When I woke up I was in hospital with minor burns. According to the doctors I was saved by Rena. I started to cry. My sister had saved me. After a week I could finally walk by myself. That was when I visited and that was when I found out the truth. Since Rena was protecting my in the fire she was badly hurt, she had hit her nerve connecting the ear to the brain, which made her become deaf. She smiled gently as if nothing had happened. That whole night I cried next to her. Because of her deafness, she never spoke.

Rena and I sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to see us. The door opened and the doctor walked out. "Miss Seiker."

Slowly I stood up and helped my sister up. Slowly we walked into the hospital room. I was stopped by the doctor. "Please wait while we do test on your older sister."

I nodded. I turned around and walked back to my seat. I waited a couple of hours, but it seemed like years till the surgery doors opened. Quickly I stood up and faced Rena walking out. The doctor behind her walked towards me.

"I'm sorry. Your sister has cancer. I'll say she has one month to live."

I stared her. I looked down to the floor.

"You might want to tell her Mr Seiker." The doctor said.

I walked up to Rena and slowly signalled the message. Her expression was shocking. She smiled and held my hand, which amazed me because she knew she was going to die soon.

I started to cry. My only other family member that is still alive is going to die. I turned to the doctor. "Thank you."

"Wait." The doctor cried out.

I turned. The doctor came running to me. "Take these."

He handed me some sort of hearing aid. "But my sister is deaf."

He nodded. "Hope for a miracle. Give it a try."

The doctor turned around and ran off.

When we got home I gave the hearing aids to Rena. Or at least I tried to. She kept refusing. I sign language her.

"_Please take them. There is a small chance that you can hear before you die."_

She sign language me back.

"_What happens if it doesn't work? I'm too scared that if I use it I still won't be able to hear."_

I sighed. I left the hearing aid on her table as I left her room.

The next morning I wished that the doctor was right that Rena would die in a month's time. Because she died that night.

The funeral happened two days later. I cried myself to sleep for a long time.

After a year, you would think it would have gotten better. Then you would be wrong. I visited her grave and placed flowers on the tombstone.

"_I wished that I could hear you speak one more time."_

When I went back, I decided to move her things out. That was when I found a piece of paper in her drawer. Slowly I picked it up. I stared at it for what seemed like hours.

_Dear Chung, my little brother_

_Thank you for looking after me for all those years. Even if I'm older, you still did a better job of looking after me. If you are reading this letter I will most probably be dead. If I am I want you to know that I used the hearing aids. I could hear. I was glad that I could finally hear myself. _

_So thank you for looking after me all these years. _

_Your big sister_

_Rena_

By the time I finished reading, the paper was soak with my tears.

**Thank you for reading. Hope it was good. Need Reviews ppl plz. **


End file.
